girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts - Western Oklahoma, Inc.
Girl Scouts-Western Oklahoma serves girls in 39 western Oklahoma counties. Camps * Camp E-Ko-Wah near Marlow, OK * Cookieland near Newalla, OK Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, responsible for what I say and do, respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels * Daisy Scouts * Brownie Scouts * Junior Scouts * Cadette Scouts * Senior Scouts * Ambassador Scouts Daisies (Grades K-1) Being a Girl Scout Daisy is a great way for girls who are just starting school to make friends and gain confidence. They have fun creative activities, learn about nature and science and explore the arts and their communities. Girl Scout Daisies earn petals as they learn the values of Girl Scouting and explore their world through Girl Scout journeys. They also receive participation patches for attending fun events! Girls learn these concepts cooperatively, so they make new friends and try new things together. Daisy Troop Leaders work with girls to determine interests and decide on activities within the framework of the Girl Scout program. Daisy Badges Promise Center * Amazing Daisy Promise Center Petals * Lupe, Honest and Fair * Sunny, Friendly and Helpful * Zinni, Considerate and Caring * Tula, Courageous and Strong * Mari, Responsible for What I Say and Do * Gloria, Respect Myself and Others * Gerri, Respect Authority * Clover, Use Resources Wisely * Rosie, Make the World a Better Place * Vi, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout Leaves * Count It Up * Making Choices * Money Counts * Talk It Up Journeys * Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden * Between Earth and Sky * 3 Cheers for Animals Brownies (Grades 2-3) Girl Scout Brownies begin earning the traditional Girl Scout badges, explore their world through Girl Scout journeys, and perform simple community service projects. They also receive participation patches for attending fun events! Brownies can earn badges by trying new activities and going places. They engage in Journey activities to learn leadership skills. Girls learn these concepts cooperatively, so they make new friends and try new things together. Brownie Troop Leaders work with girls to determine interests and help them choose activities within the framework of the Girl Scout program. Girl Scout Brownies earn triangle shaped badges, typically edged in brown to match the uniform. Badges * Brownie First Aid * Brownie Girl Scout Way * Bugs * Celebrating Community * Computer Expert * Dancer * Give Back * Hiker * Home Scientist * Household Elf * Inventor * Letterboxer * Making Friends * Making Games * Meet My Customers * Money Manager * My Best Self * My Family Story * My Great Day * My Own Badge * Outdoor Adventurer * Outdoor Art * Painting * Pets * Potter * Philanthropist * Senses * Snacks Journeys * Brownie Quest * WOW Wonder of Waters * A World of Girls Juniors (Grades 4-5) Girl Scout Juniors earn badges and discover what girl power is all about through new activities and by learning to take charge of their own plans. They gain self-confidence as they explore the world in partnership with their troop leaders. Girl Scout Juniors are ready to work on their Bronze Award, a leadership adventure and the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As they plan and complete their project they develop more confidence, meet new people, and have the kind of fun that happens when Girl Scouts work together to make a difference. Juniors may run portions of their own meetings — setting the program, taking turns guiding their sister Girl Scouts through the Girl Scout promise, songs, financial report, activities, closing... whatever works for your troop. Meetings may include planning for upcoming events, trips and outings. They also have fun earning badges and patches, and may take on organizing activities for Brownie and Daisy Girl Scouts. Junior Troop Leaders encourage girls to take on leadership tasks within the framework of the troop meeting. Girl Scout Juniors''' earn circle badges, typically edged in green to match the uniform. '''Badges * Animal Habitats * Business Owner * Camper * Cookie CEO * Customer Insights * Detective * Digital Photographer * Drawing * Entertainment Technology * Flowers * Gardener * Geocacher * Horseback Riding * Independence * Inside Government * Jeweler * Junior First Aid * Junior Girl Scout Way * Musician * Playing the Past * Practice with Purpose * Product Designer * Savvy Shopper * Scribe * Simple Meals * Social Butterfly * Staying Fit Journeys * Agent of Change * aMUSE * Get Moving Other Awards * Bronze Award * Junior Aide * Safety Award (Junior) * Thinking Day Cadettes (Grades 6-8) Girl Scout Cadettes mix and match activities to suit their interests, and gain self-confidence as they give back to the world aound them. They connect with each other, have fun, and build self-esteem as they work on a range of projects and gain life experiences. They may choose to earn their Silver Award, an invaluable learning opportunity that shows they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Cadettes have more control of what they do as Girl Scouts and are encouraged to pursue individual and group goals. Focus grows toward maintaining healthy lifestyles, taking a stand on issues within the community and learning how to resolve conflict and set goals. However, a Girl Scout Cadette still has the opportunity to mix and match activities that support her passions and earn her badges! Meetings vary a great deal, depending on individual and group projects, which are more complex than younger levels of Girl Scouts. Meetings will often involve learning about a topic or a concept, and then taking steps to improve the world through education or service. Cadette Girl Scouts often choose to organize or help with activities for their sister Daisy, Brownie or Junior Girl Scouts. Cadette Troop Leaders act as advisors to their Girl Scouts as they make nearly all decisions about their program. Girl Scout Cadettes earn diamond shaped badges, typically edged in red. Badges * Animal Helpers * Archery * Babysitter * Book Artist * Budgeting * Business Plan * Cadette First Aid * Cadette Girl Scout Way * Comic Artist * Comparison Shopping * Digital Movie Maker * Eating for Beauty * Entrepreneur * Field Day * Financing My Dreams * Finding Common Ground * Good Sportsmanship * Marketing * Netiquette * New Cuisines * Night Owl * Outdoor Art Apprentice * Public Speaker * Science of Happiness * Screenwriter * Special Agent * Think Big * Trail Blazing * Trees * Woodworker Journeys * aMAZE! The Twists and Turns of Getting Along * Breathe * Media Seniors (Grades 9-10) Girl Scout Seniors increase their leadership role in their troops, in their activities with younger Girl Scouts, and in their community. They may choose to work on Senior Journeys as preparation for their Gold Award, an invaluable learning opportunity that shows they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Seniors rule! They make all the plans for meetings, events, and trips. They raise funds for their activities and for their community service projects. Senior Troop Leaders will offer an "adult perspective" to assist them as they plan to meet their goals. Girl Scout Seniors earn rectangular badges, typically edged in yellow. Badges * Adventurer * Behind the Ballot * Business Etiquette * Buying Power * Car Care * Collage * Cross-Training * Customer Loyalty * Financing My Future * Game Visionary * Locavore * My Portfolio * Novelist * Paddling * Room Makeover * Science of Style * Senior First Aid * Senior Girl Scout Way * Social Innovator * Sky * Textile Artist * Traveler * Troupe Performer * Truth Seeker * Voice for Animals * Website Designer * Women's Health Journeys * GIRLtopia * Mission Sisterhood * Sow What? Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Ambassadors are ready to take on the world! They increase their leadership role in their troops, in their activities with younger Girl Scouts, and in their community. Girl Scout Ambassadors discover how to be an advocate for the causes they care about. They may choose to plan and execute their Gold Award, the highest achievement in Girl Scouting, which is a prestigious affirmation that they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Ambassadors run the show! They make all the plans for meetings, events, and trips. They raise funds for their activities and for their community service projects. They organize volunteers to achieve their goals. Ambassador Troop Leaders will offer an "adult perspective" to help them as they plan to meet their goals. Girl Scout Ambassadors earn square-ish badges (with the corners cut off), typically edged in yellow. Badges * Ambassador First Aid * Ambassador Girl Scout Way * Coaching * Dinner Party * Good Credit * On My Own * P & L * Photographer * Public Policy * Research and Development * Ultimate Recreation Challenge * Water Journeys * Bliss: Live It! * Justice * Your Voice, Your World: The Power of Advocacy Cookies When you buy a box of delicious Girl Scout Cookies, you help power new, unique, and amazing experiences for every awesome G.I.R.L. (Go-getter, Innovator, Risk-taker, Leader)™ in your community who sells these purpose-filled treats—SWEET! List of Girl Scout Cookies * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Samoas * Savannah Smiles * Girl Scout S'mores * Thin Mints * Toffee-tastic * Trefoils Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award The Girl Scout Bronze Award was created in 2001 and is the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As you and your team plan and complete your project, you'll meet new people and have the kind of fun that happens when you work with other Girl Scouts to make a difference. Prerequisites Girls must be in 4th or 5th grade (or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Junior, and have completed a Junior Journey before they can begin to work on a Bronze Award project. Bronze Award Steps # Go on a Girl Scout Junior Journey. # Build your Girl Scout Junior team. # Explore your community. # Choose your Girl Scout Bronze Award project. # Make a plan. # Put your plan in motion. # Spread the word. Junior Journey There are currently seven Junior Journey programs to choose from. All badges in the Journey must be earned for the Journey to be complete. * Agent of Change. It's Your World, Change It! (three badges, sold as a complete set) ** Power of One Award ** Power of Team Award ** Power of Community Award (this badge is for the final Take Action Project) * Get Moving! It's Your Planet, Love It! (three badges, sold as a complete set) ** Energize Award ** Investigate Award ** Innovate Award (this badge is for the final Take Action Project) * aMUSE! It's Your Story, Tell It! (three badges, sold as a complete set) ** Reach Out! Award ** Speak Out! Award ** Try Out! Award (this badge is for the final Take Action Project) * Think Like a Citizen Scientist (two badges, sold separately) ** Junior Think Like a Citizen Scientist Award ** Junior Take Action Award * Think Like a Programmer (two badges, sold separately) ** Junior Think Like a Programmer Award ** Junior Take Action Award * Think Like an Engineer (two badges, sold separately) ** Junior Think Like an Engineer Award ** Junior Take Action Award) * Outdoor Journey (four badges, sold separately) ** Junior Camper ** Animal Habitats ** Eco Camper ** Junior Take Action Project Bronze Award Project The Bronze Award Project is a team effort by a group of Juniors, usually from a single troop. The project's objective must be to benefit the local community and/or benefit Girl Scouting as a whole in some way. Each scout is expected to contribute 20 hours to the project. The project is to be girl-led, but, unlike the Silver and Gold Awards, adults may be on-hand to assist and guide. Approval The approval process varies by council. Before beginning work on a Take Action Project or a Bronze Project, it is important to check with the local council. Silver Award Going for the Girl Scout Silver Award—the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn—gives you the chance to do big things and make your community better in the process. Prerequisites A girl must be in 6th, 7th or 8th grade (or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Cadette, and have completed a Cadette Journey before she can begin work on a Silver Award project. Cadette Journey There are currently four Cadette Journey programs to choose from. All badges in the Journey must be earned for the Journey to be complete. * Cadette Amaze Journey (three badges, sold as a set) ** Interact ** Diplomat ** Peacemaker * Cadette Breath Journey (three badges, sold as a set) ** Aware ** Alert ** Affirm * Cadette MEdia Journey (three badges, sold as a set) ** Monitor ** Influence ** Cultivate * Cadette Outdoor Journey (four badges, sold separately) ** Night Owl ** Trailblazing ** Primitive Camper ** Take Action Silver Award Steps # Identify an issue you care about. # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo. # Explore your community. # Pick your Silver Award project. # Develop your project. # Make a plan and put it into motion. # Reflect, share your story, and celebrate. Silver Award Project The Silver Award Project can be done as an individual or as a small group. The project's objective must be to benefit the community in some way. Each Girl Scout is expected to contribute 50 hours to the project. The project is to be girl-led, but adults can advise and assist when necessary. Although the general guidelines have been established by GSUSA, it is important to check with the local Council on exact procedure. Approval The approval process varies by council. Before beginning work on a Take Action Project or a Silver Project, it is important to check with the local council. Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. It is awarded to Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors who complete a project that will make a lasting difference in the world. Prerequisites A girl must be in high school (ninth through twelfth grade, or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador, and have completed two Senior or Ambassador Journeys OR earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed a Journey. Girl Scout Gold Award Steps # Identify an issue # Investigate your issue thoroughly # Get help and build your team # Create a plan # Present your plan and gather feedback # Take action # Educate and inspire Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts - Western Oklahoma Category:GSWESTOK Category:Part of WAGGGS